The present invention relates to an aircraft or road-vehicle transportable operating assembly, adapted to be transformed into a field hospital, observation post, transmission center and the like.
There are already known several types of operating assemblies which are generally used for making field hospitals and having the common feature that they can be easily transported either by aircrafts or road vehicles.
In connection with prior field hospitals, however, as such a field hospital is to be erected, it is necessary to transport to the field several separated elements which must be successively assembled so as to provide the desired operating unit.
This, as it should be apparent, requires very long assembling times.
Another drawback is that prior field hospitals do not provide satisfactory insulation properties for assuring a perfectly aseptic inside environment.
Moreover, the above mentioned prior field hospitals have a great weight, and, accordingly, require several transportation aircrafts.